


Setting

by rustling_pages



Series: Trench coat series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Humor, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustling_pages/pseuds/rustling_pages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He is lurking and watching and cursing under his breath and every time his head turns the corner, carefully peaking round it, it's right there, staring at him.' </p><p>Dean goes pie-hunting and ends up with a minor break-down over a trenchcoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just a fan, don't make profit.
> 
> Info: Sort of a sequel to Dawning. Trench coat series or something. Silly fix-it.
> 
> A/N: Maybe it'll make your lips twitch a bit. Do drop me a line if it does. :)

Dean lingers in the shadow. His back is not quite pressed against the wall, but not exactly relaxed. Just tense enough to be on the jump. He is lurking and watching and cursing under his breath and every time his head turns the corner, carefully peaking round it, it’s right there, staring at him.

Out of all the shit Dean Winchester has been through, this has to be the stupidest situation he ever got himself in. Stuck in an isle of _Target_ of all places and without a clue what to do. And it’s basically calling to him and he’s trying to find a reason to go get it or not get it or something that will lead to actually paying for the pie he’s clutching and being done with decision-making and moral dilemmas. Or something.

Maybe for Christmas – they could have a proper Christmas now that they had the Bunker. And maybe Sam would be unpossessed by that time and Cas could come home. Point being, he could buy it as a Christmas present. Then he’d have to get his brother something and Kevin something and maybe Charlie, if she ever got back from freaking _Oz_ and for a second or so, he toys with the idea of getting Crowley something as a joke. Well, that could be fun, Christmas. With presents. And then he could buy it and it wouldn’t be weird.

Or maybe it would be weird. No, it definitely would be weird. Cas dumped the first edition, after all, so who knows if he ever wants to see a damn trench coat again. And this one looks like the long lost twin.

“Son of a bitch”, he mutters and decides to just grab it. Halfway there, he turns on his heel and walks about five bowlegged steps before he stops again, faces the damn thing, huffs out an agitated breath and goes over and fumbles the trench coat off the rack without looking at the price.

As he almost storms to the mercifully short queue, he tries not to focus too much on how similar it feels to the old one, the gone one. Obviously the last time he’d properly touched it, it had been stiff with blood and black ooze and the death and betrayal of his best friend, but it’s still unfairly close to the same thing.

Maybe he could give it to Cas as a joke, that wouldn’t insult him. And maybe he could add some totally not serious quip about how he isn’t the same without it. Goodbye stranger or something.

During the very short time it takes for the two customers before him to pay for their stuff, Dean almost brings it back four times. Hell, when did everything get so complicated? Can’t he just buy a damn present for a friend without freaking out about it? Because that’s all it is, the coat: a present. No hidden meanings behind that or anything.

Turns out it’s quite cheap and when the girl behind the counter looks a little sceptical – probably because it doesn’t go with his outfit – he leans on the counter in a blatantly lazy manner and puts on his best flirty grin and says:

“It’s for my boyfriend.”

And when he hastily exits the shop, pie forgotten and clutching the trench coat to his chest, he wonders what the hell just happened in there.


End file.
